A heart for a heart
by WaddlesThePenguin
Summary: Arya is missing Eragon like mad. She can either abandon her race and join Eragon in his new life or find a way to bring him back. But is there even a way to defy Eragon's destiny? Includes Angela's story briefly.


**Author's Note: Hi guys! Honestly, I'm not really one for writing romances that much but I love the Inheritance Cycle and I couldn't leave it there with all these things unexplained. So to relieve myself of full on romance I'm adding some funny bits from Angela and some kinda tension-y bits. I hope you like it. Also, check out my other fics and also check out CompanionWolf12, We Did It For The Glory and Adz 99 (he thought the idea was stupid, BOOOOOOO!)**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Ps: If anything has accents, I'll just leave them normal because I'm sure how to get accents on them.**

* * *

**1. Screaming.**

Arya woke up screaming.

She'd had the same dream every night since Eragon had left 2 months ago. In that time one of the dragon eggs, a purple one, had hatched for an Urgal named Fru-Cayo. She and her dragon, Amet, had visited Du Weldenvarden a few days ago and were staying with Arya until Eragon replied with a note telling the Urgal where to go. Where was Arya again?

Oh yes, the dream.

Every night she had dreamt that Eragon would arrive on some secluded island surrounded by vicious, snarling beast that would close upon him. Arya would stand back and Eragon would cry for help. All Arya could do was watch as Eragon was devoured. Arya looked desperately to the fairth Eragon had made her when she had met him with Firnen. She walked to her water bowl and splashed water on her face. She needed to regain composure if she was going to meet with anyone in the morning. She was the queen, she had everything!

Well, except Eragon.

She walked over to the bowl where Firnen was sleeping and climbed under his wing. He had been missing Saphira too. He had told her that dragons did not mate for life, but ever since Saphira had left, Arya had sensed his feeling of heartache. To calm herself, Arya went through the progression of races and kingdoms.

The dwarves were prospering and building their finest works yet. Orik was in control and they were firm allies of each and every race in Alagaesia.

_But where was Eragon?_

The Urgals had finally stopped raiding human settlements and were also being welcomed by some humans instead of being hunted.

_Was Eragon ok? _

Nasuada was proving herself to be a right and just queen and her brigade of magic safety was doing a good job, she had united the races of Alagaesia and was widely respected.

_Had Eragon encountered any dangerous new races?_

The Werecats were up to their usual doings, nothing much had changed except that more had taken place in cities.

_Had Eragon met anyone knew? Had he made friends or perhaps found someone else to love?_

Murtagh and Thorn had returned to Ilirea and were living with Nasuada.

_Had Eragon found a good place to live?_

Roran, Katrina and the villagers of Carvahall had rebuilt their town and were proud parents of Ismira.

_Has Eragon already built a place for him and his comapnions to live safely?_

Angela and Solembum were once again travelling the world, confusing and amusing whoever they met.

_Does Eragon still stare jokes with Saphira?_

And then there was the elves, powerful and proud with their superior strength and magic.

_But with a frail and useless queen!_

Arya roared in frustration, climbing out of Firnen's bowl and sitting by the fireplace. Suddenly, a green thing flew in her window, it was leaf-green hawk, fashioned out of a... flower? The hawk landed and put down a bright yellow dragon egg, gleaming in the firelight. Then it started twisting and turning until it formed and large, closed black flower that bloomed to reveal a note. Puzzled Arya looked to the egg, and then to the note sitting on the flower. Excitement welled up inside her. A note from Eragon! She picked it up and started to read.

_Arya,_

_Thank you for contacting me and assuring me that everyone is well. How are you? Saphira and I are fine and so are the others. I am pleased to hear about Fru-Cayo and Amet. This egg is to replace Amet's. I assume that the brown egg has yet to hatch? When Amet is old enough, tell him and Fru to find the first island to the east of Vroengard, I have yet to name it, but you will not believe its inhabitants! I have seen winged horses! They tell me they are called pegasi (or Pegasus for a single one) and they are so mystical we did not even have to _try _to convince Saphira not to eat them! We are living in a castle in the centre of the island. Remember, my offer still stands if you wish to join me._

_Always yours,  
Eragon._

Arya put the note down and sighed with relief. Eragon was safe. The final part of the letter was running through her mind, he still wanted her to join him. She picked up some parchment and began writing.

_Eragon,_

_It sounds like you have found a good home, but be wary of the pegasi until you are certain you can trust them. Firnen and I are well. The egg is beautiful, I have a feeling it will hatch for a dwarf. I am uncertain about the brown one though. I am relieved that you and Saphira are safe._

_Sincerely,  
__Arya._

She put the note on top of the flower and it closed and started twisting and folding itself back into the hawk. Arya was impressed that Eragon had formed the hawk like this. The hawk flew off and she got back into bed, surrendering to the nightmares.

_Black winged horses with blazing red eyes formed a circle. Arya was on the outside, trying to see inside. She leapt up on to a pegasus' back. In the middle of the circle was Eragon._

_Screaming._

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! I won't be able to update tons because I have 4 other fics, but this is in the top 3 importance-wise. Any romance tips appreciated since I'm not the best at this stuff (like most boys). Please review so I know who's out there. Bye!**


End file.
